Apocalypse
by menLOVEmen
Summary: L'après dernier épisode de la saison 5. La grande bataille a commencé et toute la bande s'apprête à livrer son dernier combat, conscient qu'il mourra sûrement... Crossover BuffyAngel et lemon SpikeAngel
1. Dans les épisodes précédents

Précédemment dans Angel :

Hamilton attrape Angel et le frappe, l'envoyant de l'autre côté du couloir.

« Je vais dire ça très clairement. Tu ne peux pas me battre, explique calmement Hamilton. Je fais partie d'eux : le wolf, le ram, et hart (_le loup, le bélier et le cerf_). Leur force coule dans mes veines. Mon sang est rempli de leur pouvoir antique.

- Tu peux deviner le mot que tu n'aurais probablement jamais dû prononcer ? demande Angel en se relevant ».

Il prend ensuite son visage vampirique et mord Hamilton dans le cou. Il en boit pas mal avant qu'Hamilton ne réussisse à le repousser. Angel fait des sauts périlleux arrière et atterrit sur ses pieds, reprenant visage humain.

« Wow ! s'exclame-t-il en essuyant le sang sur sa bouche et en le léchant sur ses doigts. Tu en es vraiment rempli ! »

Hamilton essaie de le frapper mais Angel évite facilement en le narguant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur le pouvoir ancien ? ».

« Tu ne penses pas sérieusement gagner, hein ? Tu n'as aucune chance. Nous sommes une légion. Nous sommes éternels. »

Angel se défait de son emprise et le frappe, puis le fait tomber à genoux. Angel continue à le frapper à plusieurs reprises.

« Alors je crois que l'éternité vient de dramatiquement se raccourcir. »

La nuque d'Hamilton se brise et il s'écroule sur le sol, sans vie.

Angel arrive dans l'allée, épée à la main, sous une pluie battante. Spike sort de l'ombre en disant « Bouh ». Angel demande s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, Spike répond que pour l'instant, non, et lui demande s'il sent la chaleur monter. Angel sait ; ça arrive. Spike fait remarquer qu'ils vont enfin se payer une bonne bagarre. Gunn arrive en courant dans l'allée, une hache à la main. Il lance :

« Wow ! Comment je pouvais savoir que ceux qui ont des crocs s'en sortiraient ? »

Spike et Angel se précipitent vers lui alors qu'il ajoute :

« Vous avez de la chance qu'on soit du même côté les gars, parce que je suis en feu ce soir. Je joue comme un roi. »

Ils l'aident à s'asseoir, Spike remarque le sang sur la chemise de Gunn.

« Tu es censé mettre le rouge à l'intérieur, Charlie, dit-il. »

Gunn regarde sa main ensanglantée et demande s'ils ont des nouvelles de Wes. Spike fait signe que non alors qu'Illyria arrive dans l'allée en sautant d'un toit avec la nouvelle : Wesley est mort. Angel, Gunn et Spike essaient d'encaisser.

« Je ressens de la douleur pour lui, ajoute-t-elle, la voix pleine d'émotion. Je n'arrive pas à la contrôler. Je souhaite faire plus de violence."

Soudain on entend les cris de nombreux démons.

« On dirait que ton vœu s'est réalisé, fait remarquer Spike à Illyria ».

Angel regarde de l'autre côté de l'allée et voit l'armée de démons approcher puis distingue un dragon voler au-dessus. Gunn répartit les tâches :

« Okay, tu prends les trente mille sur la gauche... »

Illyria le regarde en disant qu'il s'épuise ; il ne tiendra que dix minutes à peine. Gunn répond qu'il peut faire de ces minutes quelque chose de mémorable.

Ils se retrouvent vite face à l'armée de démons.

« Et c'est quoi le plan ? demande Spike. »

- On se bat, répond Angel.

- Tu peux pas être plus précis ? demande Spike.

- Ben, j'ai bien envie de me faire le dragon, annonce Angel en regardant en haut. »

L'armée charge vers eux.

« Allons faire notre boulot ! lance Angel aux autres. »  
Les épées se cognent et le combat commence.

(Merci au site **Buffy's spirit** pour ce bout de résumé détaillé du tout dernier épisode d'Angel. Voilà l'adresse du site : http:www.buffys-spirit.fr.st/ )

Donc, ça, c'est ce qui s'est passé dans la dernier épisode de la saison cinq d'angel. Cet épisode clôt la série… Ce morceau n'est pas de moi-même si je l'ai u peu arrangé !


	2. Partie I

Et voila la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Apocalypse**

_Partie I_

Chacun s'élance. Angel fonce sur un orc et lui explose la boîte crânienne d'un seul coup de poing. Il s'empare ensuite de son épée et de son bouclier, délaissant la sienne. Ce dernier étant plus encombrant qu'autre chose, il le lance comme un boomerang. Avec la force qu'il a acquis en buvant le sang de Hamilton, le cercle de métal défensif devient une arme mortelle qui, lancée à pleine vitesse, décapite une bonne dizaine d'ennemis.

« Voilà qui est bien ! Dix de moins… Reste cent mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix…

- Hé ! s'écrie Spike au prise avec un truc avec des défenses sur tout le visage et une crête punk blanche qui lui descend sur tout le dos. Où t'as appris à faire ça ? (Il désigne le bouclier qui en se plantant dans un mur s'y est encastré). T'es un vampire, pas un putain de Dieu !

- Oui, mais j'ai goûté à Dieu (en pointant la horde de démons)… à leurs Dieux.

- Enfoiré ! C'était bon au moins ?

- Poussiéreux mais vivifiant !

- Qu'est-ce qui était vivifiant ? demande Gunn après avoir décapité un démon.

- Angel a bouffé Hamilton et il se prend pour Dieu.

- Ah, c'est ça la petite goûte de sang à la commissure des lèvres. C'est bon pour la peau ?

- Je sais pas mais les conseils de beauté, ça devra attendre ! coupe Angel, en désignant cinq démons identiques, gris à la peau fripée qui s'approchent dangereusement. »

Ils s'apprêtent à attaquer mais une lance venant de la gauche file en sifflant et traverse les têtes des cinq démons tant elle va vite. Les yeux des trois hommes se tournent vers l'auteur de ce geste et voient Illyria qui penche la tête sur le côté en lançant :

« Je souhaite faire plus de violence… »

Elle se met à marcher tranquillement vers le groupe, lançant son poing en arrière pour écraser le visage d'un monstre qui essaie de la toucher. Elle arrive devant Angel, le toise et explique calmement :

« Tu es plus fort. Mais tu mourras quand même vite.

- Merci pour les encouragements, Iceberg. Si on y retournait ? »

Spike et Gunn acquiescent et le suivent mais Illyria reste en retrait.

« Tu fais quoi, Robocop ? lance Spike.

- Je n'aime pas ces sobriquets.

- Ben voyons ! raille William le Sanguinaire. Elle se met à avoir des sentiments le jour de la Grande Apocalypse. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu inapproprié ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui saute dessus et le repousse d'une magistrale baffe, ce qui lui permet d'arrêter une main aux griffes très longues qui l'aurait décapité s'il se trouvait encore à cette place. La main, de son côté fait un tour sur elle-même, tout comme la nuque qui va avec.

« Bien joué, cyborg ! Mais tu pourrais prévenir !

- Pas le temps de faire du sentiment, c'est 'inapproprié'… explique-t-elle, reprenant les dires de Spike.

- Et rancunière avec ça !

- Tu es… »

Elle manque de changer la disposition du corps de celui qui vient de lui taper sur l'épaule mais reconnaît l'odeur de Gunn et se retient.

« Ne me touche plus jamais, cafard ! »

Celui ne s'offense pas mais lui désigne d'un mouvement circulaire la horde de démons qui les entourent.

« Ô joie ! lance Spike avant de se lancer sur les vilains. »

Le combat fait rage, d'autant que les démons ne sont pas très puissants. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils éliminent les couches inférieurs, ils en déboulent d'autres bien plus forts. L'un d'eux n'échappe pas au regard d'Illyria. Ses yeux noirs deviennent incandescents. Sentant qu'il va tenter d'allumer un feu directement sur eux, elle plante ses doigts dans ses deux yeux. Les flammes qui allaient naître restent dans les orbites, enflammant le démon qui se met à hurler. Elle le repousse sur ses congénères, déclanchant une réaction en chaîne qui en fait brûler plusieurs autres.

Spike casse du démon de son côté mais ses forces s'amenuisent, tout comme celles de Gunn. Pour ce dernier, sa quantité de sang s'amenuise aussi. Illyria tient bon, mais ayant perdu une bonne partie de ces superpouvoirs, elle n'est plus qu'un démon femelle un peu plus forte que la norme et donc épuisable. Seul Angel est en pleine forme et semble prêt à casser éternellement du méchant.

« Alors, vous fatiguez déjà ? lance Angel. Vous avez quoi dans le ventre ?

- Plus grand-chose, répond Gunn.

- Désolé ! J'oublie souvent que… »

Angel ne finit pas sa phrase et se met à réfléchir. Il repense à ce qui s'est passé avec Hamilton. Tout en embrochant un vampire, il lance :

« Ouvre un passage ! Il faut qu'on soit tranquille cinq minutes. J'ai une idée pour nous rendre plus fort.

- Quoi ? lance Spike. Tu vas nous faire boire ton sang ?

- Exactement.

- … »

Illyria ne réfléchit pas. L'idée de pouvoir faire plus de violence lui convenant, elle commence à tracer un chemin vers une ruelle, dépeçant, décapitant ou apprenant à voler à tout ce qui bouche sa route. Gunn la suit de près afin de n'avoir pas trop à se battre étant donné qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de forces. Angel et Spike tente de maintenir le couloir ouvert, voire de l'élargir et accessoirement d'emprunter la route qu'il forme. Peu à peu, la route les conduit vers un coin sans démons ou choses dans ce genre.

« Vous voyez l'entrepôt avec la porte assez résistante là-bas ? lance Angel.

- Oui, répondent les autres.

- Hé ben foncez ! »

Tout le monde obéit et court le plus vite possible vers ce lieu dont la porte semble pouvoir résister une ou deux minutes aux assauts d'une horde de choses malveillantes aux griffes acérées comme des couteaux. Ils font coulisser la porte et la referment, non sans sectionner un bras vert et gluant mal attentionné au passage.

« Bon, faut faire vite, explique Angel tout en s'entaillant le bras. Faites comme moi.

- Euh… Je suis déjà une entaille vivante, rappelle Gunn.

- Ben, justement, je vais commencer par toi. Approche. »

Gunn obéit. Une fois devant son patron, ce dernier fait couler un peu de son sang sur sa blessure qui guérit presque instantanément.

« Wow ! C'est efficace. Je me sens… vivant !

- Spike, à toi ! »

Celui-ci obtempère et reçoit un peu du précieux liquide, tout comme Illyria.

« Maintenant, on a tous des capacités accrus, explique Angel. Mais ce sera éphémère. Ce sang, c'est une greffe incompatible. Le corps fait en sorte de la rejeter.

- Donc, d'ici peu, on sera comme avant, c'est ça ? s'assure Spike.

- T'as tout compris pour une fois, acquiesce Angel.

- Et notre but, c'est d'en tuer le plus possible avant qu'on soit nous-même tué ?

- Et en plus, tu es d'accord avec le plan ! ironise le vampire. Si c'est pas un bon présage, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

William n'a pas le temps de répliquer car la porte de métal déjà pleine de coups cède et tombe lourdement sur le sol.

« C'est reparti pour une tuerie ! lance joyeusement Gunn. Je prends la vieille !

- Faisons plus de violence, rajoute qui vous savez. »

Chacun se lance donc sur la proie qu'il a choisi. Spike fonce sur un monstre à trois têtes dont ils tapent les têtes en question les unes contre les autres. Ils brisent ensuite la nuque de d'une d'elle. Les deux autres, furieuses tentent de le déchiqueter de leurs crocs. Ils les repoussent d'un coup de pied si puissant que la bête se fracasse contre un mur et meurt sur le coup, la colonne vertébrale définitivement brisée.

Gunn lui fait face à une sorte de harpie aux longs cheveux rouges tombant plus bas que ses genoux et au visage vieilli et ridé couvert de runes.

« Coucou grand-mère ! »

Celle-ci semble vivement apprécier la comparaison et lance sa main sur lui, mains dont les griffes s'allongent démesurément. Gunn évite l'attaque en lançant son buste en arrière. Se tenant ensuite au sol de ses mains, il effectue un balayage qui l'envoie par terre. Sans attendre, il se jette sur elle, attrape sa main devenue une arme et la lui enfonce dans le cœur. Dans un hurlement, elle s'enflamme et tombe en poussière.

Illyria, quant à elle est aux prises avec un être aux multiples bras et multiples yeux sur le corps. Sûre de ces capacités, elle le roue de coups puis attrape un de ses bras et se met à tourner sur elle-même. Une fois qu'elle a atteint une vitesse assez importante, elle le lance contre un des murs. Appréciant les multiples bruits de craquement qu'elle entend ainsi que l'angle que font les bras avec son corps, elle s'approche de lui et lui met un bon coup de pied pour s'assurer qu'il est mort. Cependant, elle voit ses yeux s'ouvrir et briller d'une étrange lueur. En remarquant un plus important que les autres, elle lance :

« Une stupide tradition humaine veut que les plus gros soient ceux qui aient le plus de puissance… »

Elle crève l'œil, faisant s'éteindre tous les autres ainsi que la vie du démon.

« … Il est bon de savoir que parfois, c'est vrai. »

Angel, quant à lui, n'a pas autant de chance. Le démon qu'il affronte fait deux mètres de haut et est une vraie montagne de muscles. Il a beau le rouer de coups, rien ne semble l'atteindre. Sans y croire vraiment, il essaie de le planter avec l'épée volée à l'orque mais son adversaire arrête la lame et la brise. Il repousse ensuite Angel jusqu'à un mur, le soulevant par le cou. Une fois le corps du vampire contre le mur, il commence à serrer plus fort. Angel commence à voir des étoiles et à croire de plus en plus que son heure est arrivée quand soudain, la tête du démon est tranchée et tombe lourdement sur le sol. Une main repousse le corps mort.

« Connor ? lance Angel. »

**TBC**

Et voilà ! Je coupe là pour cette fois ! La fic est terminée et écrite mais je l'ai découpée en cinq parties et une épilogue (sans compter le résumé) parce que sinon, elle faisait vingt-deux pages et j'avais peur que ça vous fasse fuir ! Pour moi, c'est une unité, un seul bloc, cette fic, mais ce ne sera peut-être pas votre avis.

J'espère avoir bien fait le découpage et surtout que ça vous a plu. Mon mail, c'est : ! Mais j'aime bien les reviews aussi !

_Miguel _


	3. Partie II

Et voilà la suite ! Enjoy !

****

**Apocalypse**

_Partie II_

« Je t'avais dit de partir et de te mettre à l'abri !

- Tu vas pas te plaindre ! Je t'ai évité de mourir !

- Mais c'est trop dangereux !

- Plus dangereux que de rester à attendre la fin du monde terré dans un trou ?

- A quoi ça sert de discuter ? J'ai l'impression de converser avec moi-même…

- Je suis pas ton fils pour rien !

- Et comment tu es arrivé jusque-là ?

- J'ai fait mon chemin à coups de coude ! Bon d'accord, je suis passé par les toits pour éviter les combats, et je vous ai vu vous battre et faire une ouverture jusqu'à cet entrepôt. Et quand j'ai vu les trucs qui sont rentrés dedans, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de me montrer.

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu restes là ?

- Je vais mourir avant le reste du monde ?

- J'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, mais c'est juste. Bienvenue en Enfer ! »

Avant de le laisser partir se battre, il procède avec sa progéniture comme avec ses amis, lui conférant ainsi un regain de pouvoir. Jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, il voit ses compagnons d'infortune les mains vides, leurs victimes étant déjà mortes ou carbonisées.

« Pourquoi y'en a pas d'autres qui arrivent ? s'étonne Gunn. »

Comme réponse à sa question, une série de tremblements se fait entendre. Les murs se fissurent tant l'onde est puissante.

« C'est l'Enfer qui s'ouvre ? demande Spike.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répond Angel en désignant l'entrée. »

En effet, l'origine du bruit est bel et bien un énorme monstre dont on ne voit pas tout le corps à travers l'entrée tant il est imposant. Il doit bien mesurer deux mètres cinquante et faire un bon mètre de large. Il semble fait uniquement de pierres et peser des tonnes tant le moindre de ses pas fait trembler le sol. Il entre en élargissant le trou de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? lance Angel. Depuis quand les démons sont en pierre ?

- C'est un golem, explique Illyria.

- Mais encore ?

- Un personnage de glaise ou de pierre à qui l'homme a donné la vie. Il obéit à son seul créateur et seul celui-ci peut lui retirer la vie. Il est dépourvu de volonté et plus son maître est puissant, plus il le sera lui-même.

- Et son maître, ce sont les 'Associés Principaux'…

- Il n'en reste pas moins une forme de vie qui n'a pas lieu d'être tant elle est imparfaite. Il est fort mais a des points faibles.

- Reste à les trouver avant qu'il ne trouve les nôtres. Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Quand je dominais ce monde, j'avais l'habitude d'en créer pour me servir ou simplement m'amuser à les détruire.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te rendre tes pouvoirs…

- Arrête de plaisanter, cafard, et bats-toi.

- Bonne idée, Robocop ! »

Sur ce, tous se jettent sur le golem… Qui d'un coup de bras envoie Gunn et Illyria se fracasser contre un mur. Connor teste sa nouvelle force mais atterrit sur la porte coulissante qui gît tout comme lui à présent sur le sol.

Angel et Spike se battent du mieux qu'ils peuvent tout en évitant les coups de patte du gros nounours. Mais sans arme contre un truc en pierre, ils finissent par se fatiguer. Et c'est là que vient la claque… La grosse claque. Leur nuque tape contre le mur et il reste inconscient sur le sol, tout comme Gunn, Illyria et Connor.

La fin semble proche…

Angel ouvre brusquement les yeux.

« Le Golem ! Moi derrière, toi devant !

- Bien que la proposition soit intéressante, c'est un peu tard. Regarde autour de toi !

- Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi on est pas mort ? »

En effet, Angel, s'est réveillé en position allongée et à la vue du plafond de béton gris a cru qu'il était encore dans l'entrepôt. Mais le lieu en question n'est pas du même acabit.

« Une cellule ? Le but des Associés Principaux n'était pas de nous tuer ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une voix retentit :

« _Votre exécution aura lieu dans une heure._

- Chouette ! lance Spike. On a le droit à une dernière volonté avant d'être immolé en place publique ?

- J'en doute, nie Angel.

- Fais chier ! jure Spike. On était censé mourir en héros, pas comme ça !

- On peut toujours utiliser notre super force pour forcer la porte, propose Angel en se jetant sur la porte.

- Atte… Trop tard… »

Angel a touché la soit disant porte de la cellule. Repoussé par un chant de force magique, il fait un vol plané, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Spike ne peut retenir un sourire. Il lui tape sur l'épaule et lui montre les quatre murs de la cellule qui semble tous les quatre être des entrées, ou des sorties selon le point de vue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Une dimension alternative, explique Spike. Notre cellule est répliquée à l'infini. Donc, même si on arrivait à briser le chant de force, on se retrouverait dans une autre cellule avec un autre chant de force. C'est sans fin. Tu crois franchement qu'ils nous auraient mis dans une cellule normale ?

- Donc, y'a qu'eux qui peuvent nous sortir de là, et ils ne le feront que pour nous exécuter. Chouette !

- Ne soit pas si ironique ! C'est mon job, ça ! Bon, on va pas passer notre dernière heure de vie à discuter… »

Ouvrant son long manteau, Spike en sort plein de petites bouteilles d'alcool très fort.

« Si on se bourrait la gueule ?

- Enfin une bonne idée venant de Spike ! Je crois que je peux mourir heureux.

- Je suis mort de rire… »

Après seulement cinq minutes, toutes les fioles du type 'arrache-moi la gueule' sont vides et les deux compères sont affalés sur le sol.

« Au moins j'aurais eu ma dernière volonté, avoue William.

- C'est peut-être pas si mal d'être saoul pour son exécution. J'aurais peut-être du l'être avant de ma faire planter par Buffy.

- Planter dans quel sens ?

- Dans le sens dans le ventre et qui t'envoie en Enfer.

- Ah… Moi, c'est planté dans l'autre sens. T'as raison, bourré, ç'aurait pas été si mal.

- Ç'aurait peut-être même été pas mal quand on a fait l'amour…

- C'est méchant ça.

- Mais assez vrai.

- Je te l'accorde. Hé ! On serait pas en train de médire sur une femme pour laquelle on est censé se battre ? demande Spike.

- Je crois bien.

- Et pourquoi on fait ça ?

- Parce qu'on est bourré, explique Angel.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, se rappelle le blond décoloré. Et que font deux personnes bourrées quand elles restent ensemble et qu'elles sont au sens propre seules au monde ?

- Elles font l'amour.

- Bonne idée, approuve Spike. Le seul truc, c'est que les vampires se peuvent plus être réellement saoul puisqu'ils sont morts. Ils font seulement semblant de l'être pour se donner l'impression d'exister…

- Hé bien, faisons semblant de faire l'amour pour ne pas déroger à la règle…

- Mais… On ne risque pas de perdre notre âme ?

- Les gitans ont créé un sort qui ne peut se déclencher qu'au contact d'une femme. Deux hommes, c'était pas dans les moeurs à l'époque…

- Et tes visions ? Tu ne risques pas de les perdre ?

- J'ai fait le nécessaire.

- Mais…

- Spike ?

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi et arrête de faire la femme…

- Oui mais… »

**(Attention, c'est un lemon à partir de là !)**

Pour le faire taire, il l'embrasse. Effet assuré. Il enchaîne ensuite en le couchant sur le sol tout en continuant à jouer avec ses lèvres. Les entrouvrant, il approfondit le baiser tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur les hanches divines du blond.

Le but d'Angel est clair : prendre le contrôle de ce rapport. Mais c'est sans compter sur le caractère de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui enserre la taille et le force à échanger sa place avec lui. Forcer est un grand mot vu le consentement de la personne.

Au tour d'Angel de se laisser conduire pour un langoureux baiser. Le désir montant, il descend lentement vers son cou tout en déboutonnant la chemise du 'Démon au visage d'Ange' après lui avoir retiré son cache-poussière. Ce dernier en fait autant mais avec le manteau long de Spike et son sempiternel maillot moulant noir.

A présent torses nus s'ouvre le jeu de la découverte du corps de chacun. Ce ne sont que caresses, baisers sur leurs peaux pâles et râles de plaisir. L'intensité montant et les baisers descendant dangereusement, chacun défait le pantalon de l'autre, libre à présent d'aimer le sexe de l'autre à travers le tissu le retenant.

Remontant le long du corps d'Angel, Spike embrasse chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle soit sur ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux, son cou, le lobe de son oreille ou encore sa bouche. Au même niveau à présent et presque entièrement dénudés, leurs sexes se touchent, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître leur désir.

N'y tenant plus, leurs derniers habits s'envolent, laissant enfin chaque partie de leur corps entrer en contact. Leur étreinte est torride, mais chacun en veut tellement plus.

Spike plaque Angel sur le sol froid et descend jusqu'au lieu de tous ces fantasmes. Il s'empare de l'organe et entame un long va-et-vient ponctué de cris de plaisir d'Angel. Les deux amants d'une heure échangent ensuite leur place pour que chacun puisse en profiter.

Proche du point de non-retour, tout deux s'arrête. Il se regarde dans les yeux et d'un commun accord, Spike garde sa place de dominant. Angel se met sur le ventre, nullement gêné par le sol froid. Le vampire blond partant de son cou, descend doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, laissant glisser une langue habile. Les frissons d'Angel, qui n'ont à voir qu'avec le plaisir, ne font qu'attiser un peu plus son excitation. Etant arrivé jusqu'à son intimité, Spike remplace sa bouche par son sexe qu'il vient presser à cet endroit.

Alors, plein d'une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il pénètre son partenaire, lui arrachant un râle de douleur mêlé de plaisir. Démarre alors une longue étreinte où les deux corps, ne faisant plus qu'un, s'aiment comme jamais. Profitant de leurs derniers instants de vie et leur donnant le prix qu'ils méritent, leur union semble sans fin.

Cependant, sentant l'un comme l'autre l'extase approcher, ils se séparent 1. Chacun prenant le sexe de l'autre entre ses doigts, la jouissance n'est pas longue à venir et c'est tout en s'embrassant que chacun profite de ce moment… 2

**(Après, c'est plus un lemon, mais y'a des câlins !)**

A présent, Spike et Angel sont allongés et ce dernier laisse courir ses doigts sur le torse du blond, retraçant les contours dont une nature généreuse lui a fait don.

« Je crois que j'ai assouvi mon plus gros fantasme, avoue-t-il. Et j'ai aimé ça…

- Et moi donc. Je veux pas plomber l'ambiance mais on devrait pas se rhabiller ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Aller se faire exécuter ?

- Entre autre. Et aussi parce que si tu te couvres pas, je vais te sauter dessus de nouveau.

- Je t'en prie. »

Ne se faisant pas prier, Spike s'assoit sur Angel, le chevauchant. Mais un regard autour de lui l'arrête dans son entreprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Angel. Tu ne vas pas être pudique. S'ils voulaient voir, ils ont eu tout le temps la première fois.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a de moins de cellules autour de nous. On pourrait presque les compter alors qu'elles sont censées se reproduire à l'infini. »

Angel jette un regard circulaire et ne peut qu'acquiescer.

« Si on s'habillait ? suggère Spike.

- Trop tard, répond Angel. »

En effet, il n'y a plus aucune cellule adjacente autour d'eux. Seule reste la leur, à présent faite de trois murs de béton et d'une grille de métal devant laquelle se tient :

« Buffy ?!! ».

TBC

1 Je sais qu'ils sont morts tous les deux et que donc, si Spike jouit en étant à 'l'intérieur' d'Angel, aucun risque d'attraper une quelconque MST, IST ou même le SIDA. Mais pour moi, c'est pareil. C'est une pratique à risque et aucun de mes personnages ou de ceux que j'emprunte ne la pratiqueront, même s'ils sont des vampires !!

2 Je sais que le deuxième partie du lemon est plus crue. J'ai moins recours à la métaphore mais bon, après tout, ils font l'amour, pas un tarot !


	4. Partie III

**Apocalypse**

_Partie III_

Angel et Spike ramènent leurs habits contre eux, se séparant brusquement.

« Buffy, que… Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Sortez de la cellule, répond celle-ci d'une voix monocorde.

- Tu permets qu'on se rhabille ?

- J'ai dit : sortez ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle entre dans la cellule, les attrape par le cou et les jette hors de leur prison.

« Je peux t'expliquer, lancent les deux vampires d'une même voix. »

Mais Buffy semble n'avoir rien à faire de ce qu'ils disent et fixe un point au loin, l'air absent.

« Alors, il vous plaît mon pantin ? lance une voix dans l'ombre. »

La voix s'approche dans la lumière et se révèle être Willow… Une Willow aux cheveux et habits noirs et au visage aux veines saillantes.

« Hé oui, c'est moi ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis méchante.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Spike. Je croyais que tu maîtrisais ton côté sombre ?

- Non, tu te trompes, je le refoulais. Les Associés Principaux m'ont… Comment dire ? … Révélée à moi-même. La Magie, c'est fait pour faire le Mal ! Et regardez ce que j'ai fait : je me suis fait un larbin. Après sept ans à jouer les toutous pour Blondie, maintenant c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

- C'est pas possible, lance Spike. Tu joues un rôle ? Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle fait un signe de la main et tous deux se retrouvent habillés, les mains liées magiquement dans le dos. Buffy se place derrière eux et d'un grand coup les poussent pour les forcer à avancer.

« Allez, les tapettes. Suivez-moi pour votre exécution. »

Contraints et forcés, ils suivent leur geôlier. Peu après, ils sont rejoints par Gunn, Connor et Illyria. Une fois le groupe au complet :

_« Bon, va falloir faire vite_, lance une voix dans la tête de chacun qui s'avère être celle de Willow_. Les Vilains vont dans peu de temps se rendre compte que je les ai bernés. Je n'ai jamais 'rechuté', j'ai juste fait ressortir mon Moi maléfique volontairement et sous contrôle pour tromper les Associés Principaux. Et ils ont mordu. J'ai vraiment du faire de Buffy une esclave par contre._

_- Mais c'est terminé, _lance celle-ci_. Et au fait, j'étais consciente et j'entendais quand vous parliez de moi. J'ai tout vu aussi. Faudra qu'on ait une explication si on s'en sort._

_- Buffy, on est pressé !_

_- Désolé._

_- Donc, je les ai trompés. A partir de maintenant, le plan est simple. Toutes les Tueuses sont dehors. Vous, vous êtes là, vous êtes super forts et moi j'ai ça, _explique-t-elle en faisant apparaître le super pieu de Buffy. »

Elle le lance à Spike, lui demandant de faire couler son sang dessus. Une fois fait, il lui rend l'artéfact.

_« Maintenant, vous allez courir droit devant vous. Moi, je vais faire un peu de magie de sorte que nous ayons tous des superpouvoirs de la taille de ceux de Hamilton. Si tout se passe bien, nous aurons tous une force égale à lui et ce, de façon permanente. »_

Sans plus d'explications, elle commence à infuser sa magie dans l'artéfact, ses cheveux passant du noir au blanc.

« FONCEZ ! parvient-elle à crier. »

Tous obéissent et se mettent à courir. Tout en se déplaçant, Angel demande :

« Comment connaissait-elle Hamilton ?

- Oh, on avait des caméras chez Wolfram Hart où cas où tu redeviendrais maléfique.

- Comment vous les avez placées ?

- Willow.

- Mais pourquoi nos détecteurs ne les ont jamais trouvées ?

- Willow.

- Y'a d'autres choses que je dois savoir ? Des micros dans les chambres ?

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, affirme Buffy. Mais tu étais très mignon en marionnette.

- Pas de commentaires, s'il te plaît !

- Bon, c'est très mignon ces retrouvailles, lance Connor, mais regardez plutôt devant vous. »

En effet, ils sont arrivés au bout du couloir dans lequel il courait. Et au dehors, une horde de démons les attend, semblant guetter leur arrivée. Déjà aux prises avec une armée de Tueuses, ils semblent cependant n'attendre que ceux qui ont provoqué la colère des Associés Principaux.

« Bon, ben c'est reparti ! lance Gunn. »

Willow fait léviter l'arme au-dessus de sa tête, invoquant les forces les plus puissantes de ce monde. Celle-ci devient iridescente. La sorcière place ses mains de chaque côté de l'arme, incantant dans des dialectes connus seulement d'un petit cercle d'initiés. Elle intime à l'arme l'ordre d'absorber le sang du vampire pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. L'arme obéit, n'irradiant que plus.

Au summum de sa concentration, elle fait appel à des forces divines pour insuffler cette force gigantesque non seulement aux Tueuses mais à tous les combattants du Bien. L'arme se désagrège, devenant une sphère de lumière blanche. Celle-ci se sépare en une infinité de petites comètes qui filent à travers les murs. L'arme n'est plus mais la puissance est née. Cependant, si la force est partie rejoindre les Héros, elle a quitté Willow qui s'écroule, happée par une obscurité démoniaque qui entend se venger de cette trahison.

« C'est moi où y sont un peu beaucoup fort ? demande Angel.

- C'était dans le plan, explique Buffy tout en décapitant une série de bras (ou de pattes selon le point de vue où on se place) d'un démon arachnide. En sortant par là, on est plus là où vous étiez tout à l'heure. On est plus loin… Tu me suis ?

- On s'est rapproché du Cœur, conclut Illyria, coupant la parole à Angel.

- Hé ! s'énerve Angel. C'était à moi de faire la brillante déduction et de passer pour quelqu'un d'intelligent !

- Enfantillages, est le seule réponse du démon plusieurs fois millénaire.

- Buffy, le truc bleu il est méchant avec moi ! geint le vampire brun en désignant Illyria. »

Mais à peine a-t-il levé le doigt que cette dernière lance de toutes ces forces la lance qu'elle a pris quelque minutes auparavant sur un ennemi en plein sur lui… Transperçant un démon avant que celui-ci ne le fasse.

« Ça t'amuse ? s'énerve Angel. Tu comptes faire ça avec tous les vampires qui ont une âme ?

- Un simple 'merci' suffira, répond sa bienfaitrice.

- Hé ! peste Gunn en se dégageant d'une gluante étreinte. Tu commencerais pas à avoir des sentiments ? ».

Une jeune femme fait un saut périlleux arrière impressionnant, coupant court à cette conversation.

« Vous avez rien de mieux à faire que de parler ? lance la voix qui appartient à ce corps.

- Oh ça va, Kennedy ! lance Buffy. Arrête d'être rabat-joie… Décidément, t'étais plus drôle quand t'étais une Potentielle totalement irresponsable.

- Tu serais pas en train d'inverser les rôles, là ? s'étonne Kennedy. C'est censé être moi qui agit comme ça avec toi vu que t'es une vieille Tueuse sur le déclin.

- Vieille ? Sur le déclin ? Qui est très vieux ici avec des dents pointues et une petite b…

- BUFFY ! lancent Spike et Angel, offusqués.

- Vous vous sentez visés ? lance la petite amie de Willow. Oh non, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis en train de rentrer dans votre jeu…

- Détends-toi, Kenny ! C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu discutes.

- Oui, je sais. Ben, tant qu'on discute… Je me prendrais bien un petit extra de force ? Parce que moi, j'ai pas eu du sang dopé. (Voyant Angel prêt à s'entailler une veine) Et je n'en veux pas ! J'ai trop peur d'avoir les dents qui poussent cette nuit. Et comme j'ai pas de rabot…

- BANDE DE CLOPORTES ! hurle Illyria. Battez-vous !

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves, grand-mère ?

- Je les sens… Ceux qui commandent tout ça, ils sont tout proches.

- Les Associés Principaux ?

- Non, ma grand-mère et son chien Pookie, ironise Kennedy.

- Alors, on est proche du grand affrontement, conclut Spike. Il faut rassembler un maximum de Tueuses ici pour ouvrir une brèche et avancer.

- Dis-le plus fort ! s'emporte Angel. Ils ne t'ont pas entendu en Enfer ! »

Ils désignent les démons autour d'eux qui semblent avoir resserré leurs rangs et leur défense afin de ne pas les laisser mettre leur plan à exécution.

« Ils ne veulent pas qu'on arrive jusqu'à eux, comprend Connor.

- Non, rectifie son père. Ils veulent qu'on arrive. Mais ils veulent qu'on souffre avant.

- Arf ! Pourquoi c'est jamais facile d'arriver au boss de fin de niveau ? métaphorise le fils du vampire avant de se lancer comme tous les autres sur la horde de démons.

Le combat fait rage. Les corps volent et les démons meurent par dizaines. Mais que sont quelques dizaines de morts face à des centaines d'autres encore vivants ? Et quand je dis des centaines, ce ne sont que ceux que les yeux peuvent voir. En d'autres termes, la partie visible de l'iceberg a de quoi couler un bon paquet de Titanic à elle seule, alors que dire de la partie immergée ?

Tout en tapant deux crânes qui s'agglomèrent l'un dans l'autre, Angel demande :

« Ça va, Kennedy ? Tu t'en sors ?

- T'as rien de mieux à faire que poser des questions ? ».

Angel se retourne verts Buffy, en pleine 'discussion' avec un homme-tigre :

« Quelle rabat-joie, ta copine ! lance-t-il. Elle est née pour suivre le manuel de la Tueuse à la lettre !

- A qui le dis-tu !

- Il y a un manuel de la Tueuse ? s'étonne Kennedy.

- T'inquiète, t'aurais pu l'écrire !

- Je crois que c'est pas un compliment, comprend celle-ci en roulant sur le côté pour éviter un coup. »

Mais le geste de la jeune Tueuse semble très mal réfléchi.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise… »

En roulant comme elle vient de le faire, elle s'est rapprochée d'Angel et Buffy. Et les horreurs de la Création en ont fait autant.

« Ils veulent nous encercler, constate Kennedy.

- Et nous séparer, ajoute Buffy.

Non. Ils nous ont séparés et encerclés, rectifie Angel. (Mettant ses mains en porte-voix :) Vous vous en sortez, vous autres ?

- On maîtrise, lâche une voix qui semble être celle de Gunn.

- Oh putain ! Fais chier ! lance Spike.

- Je suis d'accord, cancrelat : fais chier, acquiesce Illyria. »

Ils ne les voient plus mais les entendent bien. Comme eux ont du le faire, ils se mettent tous les trois dos à dos, formant un triangle. Cette position leur permet de voir partout et de ne pas découvrir leurs dos, ce qui évite de sa faire empaler inutilement. Une fois ainsi, Angel lance en désignant symboliquement Illyria par-delà le voile de putréfaction démoniaque :

« Ça valait le coup de venir ici rien que pour entendre ça.

- Avec le peu qu'on a vu d'elle, je te comprends, confirme Kennedy.

- Buffy ? demande-t-il d'une voix qui lui fait froid dans le dos. Combien de personnes ont suivi notre vie chez Wolfram Hart cette année ?

- Kenny, combien il y a de Tueuses avec nous ?

- Oh, une centaine, voire cent cinquante.

- Donc si on ajoute, Will, Alex, Dawn, Wood, Faith et Andrew, je dirai cent cinquante six.

- … ».

Pour couper court à la discussion, un démon se jette sur eux. Buffy le roue de coups puis l'attrapant par le coup, elle lui brise la nuque.

« Ça t'apprendra à nous couper dans nos discussions. Bon, reprenons : tu as peur qu'on ait vues des choses que tu ne voulais pas qu'on voir ?

- Tu crois ?

- T'inquiète, on leur a dit de sa cacher les yeux quand tu copulait avec Eve, ou avec Nina, et aussi quand elle t'a bouffé quand t'étais une marionnette, et aussi quand…

- C'est bon !

- Ça oui, ça avait l'air d'être bon !

- Je voulais dire : ça suffit ! Et toi, reprend-il avec un ton sadique, tu as remis ça avec un vampire ?

- Bof, ça a pas duré longtemps, il est devenu taré alors je l'ai planté, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Je connais ça… acquiesce-t-il en faisant référence à Buffy qui lui a planté une épée dans le cœur pour empêcher l'Enfer de se déverser sur Sunnydale. Mais bon, savoir que l'Immortel n'existe plus est trop réjouissant. Alors, peu importe la manière… Et en parlant de tuer, où est Faith ?

- Drôle de transition… Elle est à Harbington 1.

**-** Là où vous habitez maintenant, si je ne me trompe.

- Exactement. C'est là qu'est le reste de la bande. Je leur ai interdit de me suivre. Tiens, Wood va être papa.

- Et qui est la maman ?

- Faith.

- Elle va accoucher d'une petite force de la Nature ?

- Y'a des chances si on leur laisse un monde habitable. Attention à droite ! »

En effet, deux démons arrivent, armés de sabres recourbés. Mais Kennedy est plus rapide et sortant deux dagues, elle les plante avant qu'ils ne soient lancés sur eux.

« Bien joué pour une lesbienne.

- Oh toi, le gay, tu peux parler.

- Kennedy : un, Angel : un. Math nul, commente Buffy.

- Au fait, toujours avec Willow ?

- Oui ! On a eu quelques difficultés mais on les a surmontées 1. J'ai quitté la troupe itinérante de tueuses. Mais bon, j'ai ramené un poste de télé magique avec moi pour continuer à suivre tes trépidantes aventures. Et en parlant de Willow, vous trouvez pas qu'elle met beaucoup de temps pour lancer le sort ?

- Je sais pas, répond Buffy. Je suis pas sorcière mais ce genre de sort est long à mettre en place. T'en fais pas pour elle. J'ai confiance.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Dis-moi, Buffy, y serait pas temps de l'utiliser ?

- Oui, vas-y. Il est plus que temps. »

En effet, les démons se sont dangereusement rapprochés d'eux. Très dangereusement même. Le trio peut presque sentir leur souffle infernal sur leur peau.

Kennedy passe donc sa main sur le coté droit de son pantalon et un objet apparaît, accroché à sa ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'étonne Angel.

- C'est une aiguille à tricoter, tu vois pas ?

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, je vois bien que c'est une corne de brume. Mais a quoi ça sert ?

- A faire du café… A appeler les autres, gros nul ! Elle est ensorcelée. Si je souffle une fois, elle résonnera sans s'arrêter aussi loin que la plus loin des Tueuses. Elle est liée à chaque Tueuse. Dès qu'elle l'entendra, chacune d'entre elles saura où on est et fera tout pour nous rejoindre. Ça faisait partie du plan.

- Pas bête.

- Pas comme certain…

- Si on survit, je pourrai la torturer pour me venger ?

- On verra, si t'es mignon, et après que tu m'aies payé très cher pour récupérer la cassette de toi et Spike.

- …

- Tu vois, Kennedy, c'est comme ça qu'on rabat son caquet au vampire neurasthénique.

- Wah, c'est génial. Ça devrait être marqué dans le manuel de la Tueuse, ça !

- …

- L'effet dure longtemps.

- Oui, je n'en espérais pas temps. Allez, souffle dans cette corne ! Avec un peu de chance, tu le rendras sourd aussi ! »

Kennedy obéit et un grand bruit résonne. Ce bruit censé alerter les coéquipières des deux Tueuses a probablement fonctionné mais il a un autre effet sur les démons. Il semble leur sonner le glas d'une attaque en masse et tous se jettent sur nos trois héros, les recouvrant presque tant ils sont nombreux.

Ce n'est même plus un combat. Le vampire et les deux exterminatrices ne peuvent même plus bouger, oppressés par ces corps démoniaques qui ne connaissent ni le savon ni le dentifrice. Les coups pleuvent sans riposte du côté lumineux de la force. La puissance acquise par le sang s'est complètement dissipée chez ceux qui en avaient pu en profiter et leur fait cruellement défaut. Tout semble perdu mais c'est à ce moment que le ciel plus noir que noir s'illumine un instant et une pluie de comètes blanches vient frapper un peu partout le champ de bataille. Celles-ci viennent notamment frapper les trois compères, traversant les démons pour s'infiltrer dans leur corps. Il en est de même pour le quatuor formé par Connor, Gunn, Illyria et Spike qui sont eux aussi ensevelies par l'Entropie latente.

L'incroyable se produit alors. Tous les démons qui avaient séquestré les deux groupes sont littéralement projetés comme des cailloux. Illyria réapparaît et rugit la phrase qui est devenu son refrain :

« JE SOUHAITE FAIRE PLUS DE VIOLENCE ! »

Ce cri de guerre est l'annonce du nouveau départ du combat. Chacun le répète et se lance à corps perdu dans le combat. Willow a réussi. Elle leur a donné la puissance. Elle rempli sa mission mais à quel prix ? Cela, Kennedy ne le sait pas même si un pressentiment la taraude depuis déjà longtemps.

« _Willow, je t'aime_ ! ne peut-elle s'empêcher de penser. _Toi aussi, tu as la force, alors, je t'en prie utilise-là. Je t'aime…_ ».

Willow reprend lentement conscience.

« Allez, sorcière, réveille-toi ! lance une voix tout en la giflant. »

Ouvrant les yeux, tout lui revient en tête. Angel, l'Apocalypse, L.A, le sort, sa réussite… Et sa propre chute dans l'inconscience. A présent réveillée, sa seule certitude est qu'elle est enchaînée et que face à elle se trouve une sorte de frère jumeau d'Hamilton.

« Je croyais que tu étais mort, est sa première phrase.

- Nous sommes une légion.

- Oui, je sais. Faudra vous plaindre aux réalisateurs de Matrix, ils vous ont volé le concept.

- Tais-toi, traîtresse ! »

Il la gifle de nouveau, lui fendant la pommette.

« C'est facile de frapper une femme enchaînée !

- Je ne me ferai pas avoir. Ces entraves t'empêchent…

- D'utiliser la magie, je sais. Je suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Par contre, toi… T'as pas l'air d'être une lumière.

- Je ne suis pas sensible à ces attaques. Je suis pas un stupide démon.

- Ah bon ? C'est pourtant l'image que tu donnes.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Attends, tu vas voir. Tu fais le décompte avec moi ?

- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… »

Willow n'a pas à dire le zéro car une comète blanche traverse le mur et vient la frapper. Elle ferme les yeux pour se laisser imprégner par le pouvoir et les rouvrent en lançant d'une voix rauque :

« Zéro ! »

Hamilton Bis n'a pas le temps de réagir que Willow tire un grand coup sur l'unique chaîne reliée à deux menottes qui enserrent ces poignets et qui est fixée au mur par un crochet. Elle descelle celui-ci qui vient avec un bout de mur. Willow joint ses mains et se sert du tout comme d'une masse d'armes qu'elle vient écraser sur la tête d'Hamilton. Celui-ci hurle de rage et attrape la chaîne de Willow, pensant s'en servir contre elle.

« Toi, tu n'as pas vu Buffy se battre… Dommage… »

En effet, avant qu'il est utilisé son maigre avantage, elle bondit derrière lui, reprend le contrôle sur le métal et se sert de lui pour l'étrangler.

« Comme c'est bête, dit-elle. Vous aviez prévu des menottes anti-magie mais pas anti-force. Quand je te disais que t'étais con !

- Tu nous le paieras, sorcière !

- Moi, c'est Willow. Et tu emporteras mon nom en Enfer avec tous tes petits copains. »

Sans autre forme de procès, elle l'achève. Après s'être assuré qu'il était bien mort, elle brise ses chaînes puis se débarrasse de ses menottes grâce à sa seule force physique, ses entraves l'empêchant toujours d'utiliser la magie.

Une fois fait, elle retrouve sa réceptivité et écoutant le milieu qui l'entoure, elle distingue un son. La corne de brume. Même s'il n'est lié qu'a la lignée des Tueuses, elle peut tout de même percevoir le son qu'il émet, étant donné qu'elle est l'instigatrice du sort qui l'anime.

« Alors, ça a commencé. Y auraient pu m'attendre ! »

Elle ferme les yeux et fait le vide dans son esprit. Elle le rouvre ensuite au monde extérieur mais fait en sorte de n'entendre que le bruit sourd de l'instrument. Totalement focalisé sur lui, elle se téléporte…

… Et réapparaît sur le champ de bataille juste à temps pour entendre un cri de guerre bestial qu'inconsciemment, elle ne peut s'empêcher de répéter. Souhaitant elle aussi faire plus de violence maintenant qu'elle dispose d'une vraie force physique, elle se lance dans le bataille. Elle se fraie un chemin jusqu'à sa moitié et tapotant son index sur son épaule, elle demande :

« Je peux jouer, bébé ? »

Kennedy se retourne brusquement, non sans avoir défiguré son ennemi.

« Willow !

- Oui, c'est moi. Je te serrerai bien mes bras, mais s'il leur prend la même envie (elle désigne le horde de démons), je crois que je vais vomir. »

Kennedy acquiesce, et avec une larme qui glisse lentement sur sa joue, elle dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Une larme et un baiser pour tout dire, son inquiétude et sa joie de la retrouver saine et sauve. Et un sourire, signe d'une nouvelle chose qu'elles peuvent à présent partager.

« Bienvenue dans le cercle très fermée des Tueuses.

- Fermé, tu crois ? lance Willow en désignant le nombre incroyable de Tueuses sur le champ de bataille. »

Souriant toutes les deux, elles se lancent pleinement dans la bataille, se jurant tacitement l'une à l'autre d'en réchapper.

TBC

1 Référence à ma fic le 'Journal de Kennedy', à lire dans la section Buffy !


	5. Partie IV

****

****

**Apocalypse**

_Partie IV_

Dire que la bataille fait rage n'est plus qu'un euphémisme. Les démons périssent à une vitesse folle. La détermination des membres du Bien n'est plus à prouver. Leur seul but : arriver jusqu'au Cœur, ce Cœur remplit d'un sang noir comme la Mort, ce Cœur qui régit cette ville depuis si longtemps qu'on en est venu à ignorer son existence tout en lui obéissant.

Chacun à son propre leitmotiv. Illyria veut venger la mort de Wesley, n'osant encore tout à fait s'avouer que sa personnalité a fusionné avec celle de Fred. Gunn veut leur faire payer tous ces non-dits qui ont conduit à la mort de Fred. Connor veut remercier son père de l'avoir éloigné des batailles pour lui donner une vie digne de ce nom, vie qu'il entend bien reprendre si le monde survit à cette bataille. Il veut aussi se faire pardonner du tort qu'il a toujours causé à ceux qui formaient le groupe Angel Investigations.

Buffy, si ce n'était pas déjà évident, veut en finir avec ces menaces d'un autre temps et d'un autre monde qui empêchent ceux qu'elles aiment de vivre en paix. Kennedy et Willow se battent l'une pour l'autre, comme un seul être.

Les plus déterminés sont sûrement Angel et Spike. Sûrs de mourir jusqu'à présent, ils ont dorénavant un maigre espoir. Et c'est cet espoir qui les guide, les rapprochant chaque seconde un peu plus de la plus grande bataille de leur vie. La volonté de préserver leur monde a fait taire leurs rivalités. Ils ne cherchent plus à ternir l'image de l'autre par leur propre gloire et se battent donc de concert, en première ligne.

A force de massacres, ils avancent. La chaleur s'intensifie.

« On arrive aux portes de l'Enfer… lance Spike. Sortez vos marshmallows et vos saucisses.

- C'était de l'humour, ça, Spike ? l'interroge Buffy.

- C'est bon, je me taie. »

Spike et Angel devant, ouvrant la brèche, les tueuses sur le côtés maintenant le couloir dégagé et Willow, Kennedy et Buffy qui ferment la marche, empêchant quiconque de s'infiltrer. Cette disposition est idéal et rien ne perce leurs défenses, si ce n'est une chose qui bondit et se révèle être…

« Un Bringer ? Tu t'es perdu ? demande Willow. La Bouche de l'Enfer, c'est terminé, tu sais. »

Celui-ci n'a que faire de ces propos et lui fonce dessus. Mais c'est sans compter sur une Tueuse qui lui fait un croche-patte et sur une autre qui lui met un coup sur la nuque, la lui brisant.

« Alors, ça, c'est bizarre, commente Buffy, pince-sans-rire. »

Cette petite pause pleine de mauvais souvenirs terminée, la bataille reprend. La chaleur devient plus étouffante à chaque pas. Rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter la température de monter mais pourtant :

« Je crois qu'on est arrivé au point le plus chaud, affirme Angel en désignant un mur de flammes. »

Ces mots sont comme un signal. La formation change très rapidement pour devenir un arc de cercles dont ceux qui le forment sont dos aux flammes. Ainsi placés, ils repoussent les ennemis de la barrière incandescente, en adéquation avec la conversation mentale qu'ils ont eu pendant qu'ils se battaient.

Une fois les monstres assez loin, Willow se met en tête de la troupe et passe sa main vers l'armée infernale, paume tournée vers eux en prononçant un seul mot :

« Barrière ! »

Se retournant tranquillement sans se soucier de laisser son corps ainsi à découvert, elle fend à nouveau le groupe que forment ses amis et coéquipiers d'un jour, et leur fait signe de les suivre :

« Allez, c'est parti ! On va se faire des bleus et se faire casser quelques bras ! »

Buffy, Kennedy, Spike et Angel la rejoignent et tout le monde les suit, convaincu. D'un seul mouvement de la main, la sorcière ouvre une brèche dans la barrière créée par les Associés Principaux. Tous la traversent et celle-ci se referme derrière eux alors que celle de Willow cède sous les assauts maléfiques.

Le sort de l'ensorceleuse n'a pas tenu mais celui des Associés Principaux s'est laissé traverser. Il semble que cette fois-ci, le loup, le bélier et le cerf les ont jugés dignes d'arriver jusqu'à eux…

Tout le monde avance dans un couloir sombre, l'arme à la main et l'esprit aux aguets. Cependant, rien ne se manifeste. Le couloir prend fin et ils arrivent dans une clairière verdoyante. Tout semble calme et serein, à l'opposé du champ de bataille duquel ils viennent.

Mais le plus troublant est ce qui se tient au milieu de l'étendue verte. En effet, un loup, un bélier et un cerf se tiennent là, paisiblement couchés.

« C'est ça la grand menace qui pèse sur Los Angeles ? s'étonne Gunn. Ils croient vraiment qu'on va mordre à l'hameçon. Jasmine nous a fait le même coup et on a failli se faire bouffer. Allez, montrez-vous !

- Mais nous sommes là, lance le bélier sans ouvrir la bouche. J'admets que notre mise en scène était grossière. »

A peine a-t-il fini que toutes les plantes meurent. L'herbe jaunit, les feuilles des arbres pourrissent et tombent, ne leur laissant que des bras décharnés et les fleurs fanent et se résorbent.

« Voilà une ambiance plus à l'image de l'endroit d'où vous venez, reprend le loup. Mais laissez-nous nous présenter. Vous nous connaissez sous deux appellations…

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes…

- Exactement, continue le cerf. Nous sommes les Associés Principaux : le loups, le bélier et le cerf, d'où le nom de Wolfram & Hart.

- Prenez votre vraie forme, crache Angel.

- Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas notre vraie forme ? Une vision, sûrement… Nous qui pensions vous chanter une comptine avant de vous éviscérer pour vous raconter notre ascension… Tant pis. Sachez juste que nous sommes des humains à la base. Mais fusionner avec des démons a quelque peu changé notre métabolisme… ».

C'est alors que chacun des trois animaux commence sa transformation. Ils se redressent, leurs corps s'allongent et se musclent, conservant leur pelage. Leurs bras aux veines saillantes se terminent par des doigts aux griffes acérées. Ce qui était une tête d'animal devient un visage démoniaque. Le loup adopte une sorte de crinière qui descend le long de son dos. Le cerf conserve ses bois mais de puissants crocs viennent jurer avec l'image classique de l'animal. Enfin, le bélier révèle une longue balafre lui traversant le visage, partant d'entre ses deux cornes frontales et arrivant jusqu'à son cou. Le dernier détail est que chacun a sur le ventre une rune noire tatouée, qui sans être dit clairement, semble être la marque de leur pacte démoniaque.

Leur transformation achevée, chacun juge de l'effet sur la troupe qui leur fait face.

« Alors, heureux, Vampire ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Nous voilà sous notre vraie forme. Tu as devant toi ceux qui t'ont manipulé pendant un an et que tu as cru pouvoir défier.

- Cru ? s'étonnent Angel et Spike d'une même voix. Mais on vous a défié ! »

Sur cette note d'osmose, tous deux se lancent, épée en main, sur leurs ennemis, aussitôt suivis par leurs frères et sœurs d'armes.


	6. Partie V

**Apocalypse**

_Partie V_

Angel se lance sur celui qu'il a lui-même surnommé Bambi. Spike s'en prend au 'mouton' et Buffy au 'loupiot'. Chacun tend son épée et l'abat sur le démon. Ces derniers, d'un même mouvement, tendent un bras, et attrapant la lame, la brisent d'un mouvement du poignet. De l'autre main, ils envoient leur opposant s'écraser contre les arbres morts du champ de bataille. Ceux-ci les touchent si violemment que ceux-ci commencent à se déraciner.

Il en faut plus pour décourager l'armée. Kennedy, Gunn, Illyria, Willow et Connor se lancent à leur tour dans la bataille. Ils ont beau rouer de coups leurs adversaires, ceux-ci ne bronchent pas. Dès que l'un d'eux s'arrêtent un quart de seconde pour récupérer, les Associés Principaux prennent cela pour un signal, et attaquent à leur tour, les envoyant rejoindre leurs amis.

C'est ensuite au tour de la troupe de Tueuses mais même à cinq contre un seul membre du trio, elles ne font pas le poids. Leur nouvelle force n'est d'aucune utilité et toutes finissent au tapis.

Une fois toute la troupe à terre, le Cerf s'approche d'une Tueuse. Il l'attrape par le cou :

« Comment tu t'appelles, petite traînée ? »

Pour tout réponse, elle lui crache dessus ce à quoi il répond en lui brisant la nuque d'une seule pression de la main. Il jette le corps mort de Vanessa contre un mur, finissant de la démantibuler et s'approche d'une autre. Il la soulève par le cou.

« Toi non plus, tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ?

- Va te faire sucer en Enfer !

- De toute façon, j'en ai rien à branler de ton nom… Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est ça. »

Réitérant la conduite de Caleb, il lui crève non pas un œil mais les deux. Alors qu'elle hurle de douleur, il fracasse Rachel contre le sol.

Le Bélier prend la main et attrape une autre Tueuse par le cou, près de Willow et Kennedy. Les deux essaient de s'interposer mais sont vite repoussés, sans la possibilité de se relever.

L'immondice reprend donc son travail et plonge sa main au niveau de son cœur, la ressortant dans le dos avec l'organe encore palpitant dans sa main rougie par le sang.

Ressortant sa main et repoussant le corps, il lance :

« D'autres volontaires ?

- Oui ! lance un petit groupe de voix. »

Suite à ce simple mot qui semble rallier les troupes, tout le monde se relève. Mais Connor, Willow, Gunn, Buffy, Angel, Kennedy, Illyria et Spike font signe aux Tueuses de rester en retrait.

« Ils sont à nous ! explique Illyria. On mourra sûrement, alors préparez vous à prendre la suite. »

Sans plus attendre, elle se lance sur le démon, comme le reste de la troupe d'Angel et de Buffy. Cependant, même l'expérience des quelques apocalypses qu'ils ont vécues ne leur est d'aucune aide. Le Trio a une force qui date d'avant le monde, d'avants les temps les plus anciens, et tous ce que peuvent faire leurs opposants, c'est au mieux se mettre en position de défense.

C'est ainsi que déjà affaibli par leur premier assaut infructueux, ils se font définitivement terrasser. Bras ou jambes cassés, entorses, coups et contusions multiples… Aucun n'est capable de se relever.

Chacun a compris : c'est la fin. Le dernier combat. L'ultime bataille. Et celle-ci sera perdue. Chacun attend sa sentence. Le Trio de L'Enfer s'approche, lui qui n'a à aucun moment douté de sa victoire.

« On a fait tout ce putain de chemin pour finir comme ça ? lance Spike. On ne peut donc pas se relever et trouver la force qui nous manque pour les vaincre ?

- Tu veux vraiment les vaincre ? demande Angel tout en se tenant son bras qui a subi une fracture ouverte.

- A ton avis ?

- Tu es prêt à tout ? Même à ce que tu répugnes le plus à faire ?

- Me fais pas languir ! Tu vois qu'on va se faire buter ? Non, pas ça… Est-ce que… »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Angel sort une amulette de sa poche.

« J'avais dit que je venais si y'avait pas d'amulette.

- Tu veux les battre ou pas ?

- Vas-y, toi !

- Mais j'en ai bien l'intention. »

Disant cela, il en sort une deuxième.

« T'as trouvé ça où ?

- Dimension parallèle. Un monde à l'envers, où ce qui est bon et mauvais, et inversement. Un monde très très méchant 1. Ça sert le pouvoir des fois !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

- Que toi et moi on les mette. Avec la force de deux, on ouvrira un passage vers une autre dimension et ils seront attirés à l'intérieur.

- Et nous ?

- On ira faire la poussière par terre.

- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire ça ? demande Willow sans essayer de les dissuader. Je peux peut-être le faire par la magie ?

- Non, Willow, tranche Angel, sèchement. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup et même si ton potentiel est grand, égaler le pouvoir des pierres te consumera et tu seras un ennemi bien plus terrible que les Trois Crétins.

- On ne peut rien faire pour vous en dissuader ? demande Buffy.

- Hé ! Qui a dit que j'acceptais ? Bon, c'est vrai que je le ferai. Mais j'ai le droit d'être un enfoiré une dernière fois dans ma vie, non ? »

Dernière. C'est le mot. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils combattent ensemble. La dernière fois qu'ils plaisantent. La dernière qu'ils mêlent leur sang pour une bataille contre le Mal. La dernière fois…

Mais déjà tout s'accélère. Le Trio fonce sur eux, bien décidé à les empêcher d'agir. Mais Angel et Spike sont bien décidés et mettent chacun leur collier. Deux copies conformes. Deux médaillons jumeaux pour deux âmes identiques.

« Je crois que je t'aime bien.

- Je crois que je t'aime tout court. » 2

Après ce serment, tout deux se prennent la main alors que leurs médaillons respectifs irradient d'une intense lumière, comparable à celle du jour, lumière mortelle pour des êtres de la nuit. Les deux faisceaux se rejoignent pour n'en former qu'un.

Les trois bêtes sont stoppées dans leur course, paralysées par une force qui les surpasse. Tous trois poussent un cri bestial et tentent d'avancer encore. Et ils y parviennent.

Toute la troupe derrière Angel retient son souffle. Cependant, les visages d'Angel et Spike restent sereins et confiants.

Le Cerf, le Loup et le Bélier arrivent jusqu'aux deux vampires. Tous trois posent leurs griffes sur les corps d'Angel et Spike, espérant les décapiter avant que la Lumière ne les tue tous les cinq.

Pourtant, à peine sont-ils entrés en contact avec les détenteurs des pendentifs qu'un vortex s'ouvre. La Lumière s'intensifie alors, formant une sphère iridescente à travers laquelle on ne distingue plus les cinq créatures surnaturelles qui s'y trouvent.

Trois cris retentissent, semblant venir du plus profond de l'Enfer puis une gigantesque explosion a lieu à l'intérieur. Une immense onde dorée part ensuite, ne blessant pas Kennedy et toute sa bande. Elle continue bien plus loin et entraîne sur son passage des centaines de milliers de cris bestiaux qui s'estompent vite pour laisser un profond silence.

Ensuite, peu à peu, la sphère disparaît, révélant Angel et Spike se tenant débout, immobiles, sous un ciel redevenu bleu. Fous et folles de joie, ceux et celles qui les ont connus accourent pour les serrer dans leurs bras. Buffy arrive par derrière, pensant les enserrer tous les deux, mais referme ses bras de la poussière. Une mort en héros. Tombé en poussière certes mais pas comme le commun des vampires.

« Comme des humains, murmure Buffy. Ils sont morts comme des humains.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que… demande Kennedy.

- Oui. Ils ont payé le prix de la Rédemption et sont devenus humains quelques secondes avant de mourir. Tous les deux. ».

A travers ses explications presque prophétiques, se cache une immense tristesse, celle d'avoir perdu à jamais les deux personnes qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment aimées. Elle scelle sa tristesse par une larme qui tombe sur ce qui reste des deux héros. Jamais ils ne reviendront mais leur souvenir restera dans les cœurs de ceux qui ont combattu à leurs côtés.

La paix a un prix : celui de la mort…

**TBC**

1 Référence à 'A bad bad world', le nom du dernier épisode de la saison 6 de Charmed qui traite de ce monde dont je parle !

2 A vous de voir qui dit quoi…


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Un an plus tard_

Une petite troupe se tient devant deux tombes siamoises sur lesquelles sont écrites :

' _Angel et Spike, deux âmes unies à présent pour l'éternité._

_Qu'ils reposent en paix. '_

Devant cette tombe se tiennent Buffy, Kennedy, Willow, Dawn, Alex, Wood, Connor, Fred, Gunn, Andrew, Lorne, Giles et Faith.

Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Toute la troupe s'est rassemblée dans une grande maison. Les liens qu'ils ont tissés sont trop forts pour qu'ils puissent vivre séparés.

Illyria a définitivement renoncé à son apparence de démon et refuse jusqu'à ce nom. Elle est de nouveau Fred, ou tout du moins porte son nom en hommage à celle qu'elle a sacrifiée pour renaître. Elle fait son possible pour s'ouvrir aux sentiments et être une humaine à part entière.

Lorne a rejoint ses amis qui l'ont accueilli à bras ouverts, trop heureux de retrouver celui qui les a accompagnés si longtemps.

Même Giles les a rejoints, à la différence des nouvelles Tueuses qui ont été libres de regagner leurs foyers. Seules sont restés quelques-unes, dont Kennedy.

Connor a quitté ses parents 'adoptifs' pour rejoindre ses nouveaux amis qu'il a si longtemps haï et qu'il chérit à présent comme ses frères et sœurs.

Gunn, lui non plus, n'a pu quitter sa vraie famille. Il est donc resté.

Buffy est restée seule, encore sous le choc. C'est sûrement la plus touchée par cette mort bien qu'elle ne le montre pas. Elle réapprend à vivre sans Angel et Spike, c'est-à-dire avec un vide impossible à combler.

Andrew s'est assagie, autant que faire se peut…

Alex reste égale à lui-même, appelant toujours les deux vampires défunts les 'morts-vivants'.

Dawn a beaucoup grandi, tant physiquement que mentalement. Son plus grand rêv à présent est d'être un ambassadeur de la paix à travers le monde. Elle qui n'a pas de pouvoirs souhaite plus que tout diffuser la paix avec ses moyens humains.

Et Eve… Elle voit la scène de loin, croyant passer inaperçue et n'ose pas se mêler… Peut-être osera-t-elle un jour, tout comme Harmony à qui plus personne ne veut de mal, les rejoindre pour profiter de cette Age d'Or fugace.

Faith et Wood, même s'ils sont attristés, filent le parfait amour. A présent mariés, ils sont heureux comme jamais. Wood tient d'ailleurs sa femme par la taille, qui elle-même tient dans les bras Liam, leur fils, appelé ainsi en souvenir du dernier combat auquel ils n'ont pu participer. C'est aussi une manière pour Wood de montrer qu'il n'a plus aucune rancœur contre Spike, en appelant son fils comme l'âme sœur que William s'est découverte peu avant sa mort.

Il en va de même pour Willow et Kennedy qui sont toujours aussi amoureuses.

Ils sont tous réunis, exactement un an après le dernier combat. Ils sont tous venus rendre hommage aux défunts, pas seulement à Angel et Spike mais à tous ceux qui sont morts dans la lutte contre le Mal.

L'endroit dans lequel il se trouve a été construit par la troupe. Ci gisent tous ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour un monde en paix. Sur un immense champ s'étendent des milliers de tombes sur lesquelles on retrouve des noms qui serrent le cœur quand on les voit : Tara (dont le corps a été déplacée ici), Wesley, Jenny, Jonathan, Fred, Cordélia, Darla, Anya… Il y en a tant… Tous ont décidé de consacrer leur vie à cette cause : rassembler ici tous ceux qui sont liés à la cause du Bien et qui ont péri.

En plus de cela se dresse le monument de la Tueuse où peu à peu s'inscrivent tous les noms de toutes celles qui sont mortes au fils des âges au fur et à mesure qu'on retrouve leur trace, de la première Tueuse, en passant par la mère de Wood, Kendra, toutes celles qui sont mortes dans le combat qui a détruit la bouche de l'Enfer et enfin celles qui ont succombé à l'attaque des Associés Principaux.

De même, à côté, se dresse le monument de l'Observateur où sont inscrit les noms des accompagnateurs dévoués qui ont formés et entraînés les Tueuses. Wesley y a sa place, tout comme ceux qui sont morts lors de l'explosion du conseil des Observateurs de Londres lors d'une des attaques de la Force.

Cet immense champ de croix est un hommage aux morts qui ont contribué à éviter le pire et même si Angel et Spike ont une place d'honneur, les autres n'en sont pas pour autant oubliés. 1

Chaque année se tiendra ce rituel qu'entreprend Willow, destiné à apaiser leurs âmes et à les aider à trouver le chemin de l'au-delà. C'est ainsi qu'elle lance une boule de lumière qui file à travers le ciel, censée les guider tous à travers les limbes.

Chaque jour, ils auront au cœur une pensée pour ces innocents qui sont morts pour qu'ils vivent.

La paix est revenue. Los Angeles n'est plus une ville infernale et peu à peu, le monde entier prend connaissance de l'existence de ce cimetière et de tout ce qu'il implique

La paix est revenue, certes, mais pour combien de temps ? Les Associés Principaux sont simplement enfermés dans une dimension infernale où il souffre une damnation éternelle. Peut-être que la guerre reprendra un jour, mais en attendant, ils entendent bien cultiver la paix, conscients et reconnaissants à jamais du sacrifice de tous ceux qui les ont précédés.

Alors que le bébé de Faith s'endort dans ses bras, elle lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Dors, mon enfant. Dors tranquille. Tu es en sécurité sur cette Terre. »

Liam sourit alors dans son sommeil.

**The End**

1 Faith et son bébé, le champ de tombes et le troupe qui observe et vient leur rendre hommage, c'est volontairement inspiré de la scène finale de 'Hair'. La seule différence, c'est que là, ce n'est pas la guerre di Viêt-Nam !

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! C'était ma modeste contribution à la série Angel sur laquelle j'ai quand même passé trois mois ! Je voulais donner une fin digne de ce nom à cette série et j'espère y être parvenu ! Mon mail, c'est toujours : ! J'aime aussi les reviews alors n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt pour une autre fic !


End file.
